


Immune

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if worry is irrational?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune

## Immune

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. I still don't believe it, Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Deals with the events of September 11, 2001. 

* * *

Blearily his eyes opened. Even more blearily he looked over at the alarm clock. He had to squint to read the time. 7:53. 

Dammit the alarm would go off in a few minutes anyway and he had to use the bathroom, but the bed was so warm and comfortable and Jim was there. If he closed his eyes and snuggled into the man he was wrapped around the alarm would certainly go off, spooking Jim. There just wasn't a good compromise on an alarm that would wake Blair without waking Jim. Thankfully Jim would able to go back to sleep after seeing Blair off. It was a skill Blair didn't have; once he was awake he was awake, no matter how many extra hours of sleep he could have gotten. 

This time, Blair thought, maybe he'll get to sleep in. With his glasses on he was able to see clearly and he grabbed his clothes and went downstairs. 

At 7:58 the man left in the bed woke up alone. Looking around he watched the alarm clock _not_ go off, and heard Blair moving around downstairs very quietly. If he hadn't woken up, the small accustomed noises that Blair was making wouldn't have bothered his sleep. He grabbed his robe and headed downstairs, sitting on the bottom step to watch Blair get ready. 

At some point in the process of grabbing something from one side of the room and picking up something else from the other side Blair noticed him sitting there and smiled. Immediately Jim smiled back and Blair came forward to press a kiss on his forehead. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"I don't want to." He said petulantly, before breaking the mood with a large yawn. 

Blair smiled again and it made his heart jump. He hesitated a moment and sat down next to Jim tucking himself into Jim's embrace. "Love you." 

Blair was making a contented noise against his neck and the vibrations were oddly comforting. ""I love you, Jim." 

They sat there for a few minutes before Blair's watch alarm went off. "I gotta go." 

"I know." But he didn't let go. 

"Jim," Blair said, "I really have to leave now. I'm gonna be late." 

Jim tightened his hold for a moment before letting go and tucking Blair's hair behind his ear. "Promise me you'll come home tonight?" 

Irrational though it was, it made them both feel better. "I promise." 

* * *

End Immune by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
